Consumed By You
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: AH! Caroline's little sister is kidnapped by Klaus, and Caroline needs to do everything in her power to get her back, even if it means making a deal with the devil or kidnapper in this case. Dark. Extended Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my newest Klaroline Fanfic!

This is the un-beta'd version!

I have never written a dark Klaroline fanfic before so bear with me please!

Consumed By You

AH! Caroline's twelve year old sister Brianna is kidnapped on her way home and the kidnapper contacts Caroline's family asking for a large amount of money in return for Brianna. Caroline's family cannot afford the amount the kidnapper placed and so Caroline comes up with an idea. She'll go with the kidnapper willingly and will help him find the money in return for her little sister. Dark.

I would like to thank Lauren, Alex, and Mia for the lovely covers :)

* * *

Brianna pushed her school doors open and walked down the steps. Brianna looked straight ahead as she looked for her sister's car. Brianna sighed and sat down on the steps. Caroline was probably running late, she thought.

Ten minutes later Brianna huffed in annoyance and took out her sketch book. She then reached for her pencil and turned to a blank page.

Brianna looked down at the blank paper and then looked across the street at the park.

"I'll draw that," She said to herself.

Klaus sat in his car and studied the little blonde girl through his darkened window as she began to draw in her sketchbook. He then noticed a diamond bracelet on her hand and chuckled to himself.

"Bingo," He said as he brought the bottle of beer to his full lips.

If the girl had a diamond bracelet on her hand that probably meant that she came from a rich family, he concluded.

Brianna looked up at the grey sky and sighed. She closed her sketch book and put it back into her book bag.

"I guess I'll be walking then." She stated before sighing.

Brianna quickly stood up and walked down the remaining steps before turning to the left. Brianna didn't pay attention to her surroundings as she looked down at the concrete ground and walked with her hands behind her back.

Klaus followed Brianna closely in his car and then noticed that she was bending down to tie her shoe lace.

Klaus smirked and put on his sunglasses and cap. He reached for the gun that he had in the passenger seat and removed the keys from the ignition. He looked around the deserted area and got out of his car. He walked over to Brianna quietly.

When Brianna was finished tying her shoe she stood up and adjusted her book bag strap. Brianna went pale when she felt something against her back.

Brianna was about to scream out for help when Klaus said, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Brianna swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. Her blue eyes widened in fear and she looked around the area subtly hoping that somebody would see her and see the man. She had no such luck though.

"I am going to lead you to our destination and you will not yell or cry out for help. Is that understood?"

Brianna couldn't even nod and Klaus gave a throaty laugh.

"Don't worry kid, everything will be alright, if your family cooperates." He said as he began to walk back towards his car.

Brianna closed her eyes and let out the breath that she was holding.

Klaus opened the door for Brianna and pushed her inside. He reached for the seatbelt and put it around her waist. He then took out the ropes that he had in the car pocket and tied her hands and feet.

What has she done to deserve this, Brianna wondered as she heard the man slam her door.

* * *

Caroline waved goodbye to her boyfriend Tyler before she unlocked the door. As she entered her house she heard her mother's cries. Caroline looked around the darkened foyer confused and then looked outside once more. Her eyes landed on the police car that was hidden by the shadows. Caroline swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

Caroline quickly ran to the living room and spotted her mother, father, and twin brother sitting there with a police man in front of them.

"Mom?" Caroline asked.

Liz turned to her daughter through her bloodshot eyes and then turned away from her quickly. Caroline reminded her so much of Brianna that she simply could not face her right now.

Caroline looked over at her twin brother, Matt confused and he quickly got off of the couch.

When Matt got to her he whispered, "Come with me,"

Caroline followed her brother into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Bri is missing." He told her.

"What? That's impossible!" Caroline cried out.

"Care, lower your fucking voice. Our parents are already under enough stress." Matt whispered.

"What do you expect me to do? Weren't you supposed to bring her home today?" She asked.

"No, you were." Matt said a tone of despair in his usually playful voice.

"What's today?" Caroline asked.

She's been so busy with her first year in college and her boyfriend that everything was just a blur.

"It's Wednesday," Matt told her.

"Shit," Caroline whispered. Today was her day to pick up her little sister and she completely forgot.

Matt would usually pick up Brianna on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday while Caroline would pick her up on Monday and Wednesday.

"How long has she been gone for?" Caroline asked.

"Hours Care… It takes twenty minutes to get home and she's been gone for hours." Matt said as he put his head into his hands.

"What if she went to Sarah's house?" Caroline asked about her sister's best friend. Maybe they were all just overreacting, she thought.

"We called Sarah's mother and she told us that Brianna hasn't been there. We also called Natalie's parents and they told us they haven't seen Brianna but Natalie was already home. We don't know what to think Caroline." Matt told her defeated.

"This is my entire fault." Caroline said as she began to cry.

"Stop it; Mom can't see you like this." Matt warned.

Caroline looked up at her twin brother as her lips trembled. "It's my fault Matt. I should have remembered." She cried.

"Yes you should have." Matt said before walking out of the kitchen.

One hour later the police man left and Caroline entered the living room.

"This is all your fault!" Liz yelled at her daughter.

"Mom, I didn't mean to forget. I was so busy with college…"

"Don't lie to me about that bullshit. You were with the Lockwood boy! How could you do this Caroline!? Your sister… your little innocent sister could be lying in a ditch somewhere dead because you wanted to be with your jock of a boyfriend. I do not want to see you. Leave!"

"Liz relax, people make mistakes." Bill said to his wife.

"If you take her side I will leave you." Liz warned.

"I am not taking sides, Caroline made a mistake. We'll find Brianna and she'll be fine." Bill said.

Liz shook her head and left the living room.

"Daddy, I- I didn't mean to forget." Caroline cried.

Bill opened his arms and Caroline embraced him as she cried.

"I'll go check on mom." Matt said.

Bill nodded and hugged his daughter to his chest.

"It's okay; it's going to be okay." Bill reassured.

"Nothing is ever going to be okay." Caroline whispered.

* * *

When Klaus finally got to the forgotten cabin in the woods he pulled Brianna out of the car.

Brianna fell on the ground because she lost her balance and Klaus laughed at the clumsy girl.

"Get up," He ordered.

"I can't get up." Brianna said to him.

"I can leave you out here for the night, I mean it's not like it's forty degrees or something right?" Klaus asked sarcastically in his American accent.

Brianna narrowed her blue eyes and tried to get off of the ground. Five minutes later she was still unsuccessful and Klaus was getting annoyed. He pulled her sweater up and Brianna finally got up.

Klaus pushed her into the cabin and Brianna stumbled in because of his roughness.

"Give me your home number." He said to her.

"No," She told him.

"Do you not want to get out of here?" Klaus questioned.

"I do," Brianna sighed.

"Well then start reciting your home number." He said again, still speaking in his American accent.

"Why do you need it?" Brianna questioned.

"You're my hostage, so I'll be the one asking the questions. Come on now, I don't have all night." Klaus said.

Brianna sighed and told him her phone number.

Klaus took out his cell phone for the day and dialed the number quickly.

Caroline sat in her bedroom when she heard the phone ring. She looked around her bedroom but couldn't find it. Caroline ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Bill was currently speaking into the phone.

"Who is this?" Bill asked.

"I have your daughter, if you want her alive you better get me what I need."

Bill's face paled instantly as he looked over at his daughter. Caroline looked at him confused and came closer to him.

"What do you need?" Bill stuttered.

"Get me five million dollars by Friday and you'll get your precious daughter back." Klaus said.

"Where?" Bill asked.

"I'll make sure to give you the details." Klaus said before he hung up.

Bill collapsed onto the bar stool and Caroline ran over to him.

"Daddy, who was that?" Caroline cried out.

Liz and Matt ran into the kitchen together and looked over at Bill who was currently as pale as a white sheet.

"Bill, who was that?" Liz asked as she went over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Brianna's kidnapper." Bill said as if he was in some sort of trance.

"What?" Matt and Caroline asked in unison.

"What did he ask for?" Liz asked.

"Five million dollars," Bill said.

"We don't have that type of money." Matt said as he looked between his parents.

"We need to find that money." Liz said.

"From where?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know,"

"When does the kidnapper need the money?" Matt asked his father.

"By Friday,"

"That's in two days." Caroline said.

"Oh so now you know what day it is. Go figure," Liz said sharply to her daughter.

"Where will he be?" Matt asked as he glared at his mother. He knew that she was scared and worried but she had no right to blame the entire thing on his twin sister.

"He didn't say," Bill answered his son.

"So how will we know?" Caroline asked as she ignored her mother.

"He said he will call again." Bill said shakily.

Caroline ran over to the faucet and reached for a glass. She filled the glass with cold water and handed the glass to her father. Bill took it gratefully and drank from the glass. His color began to return to his cheeks and Caroline let out a breath of relief.

Caroline was always closer to her father than her mother.

Klaus threw the cell phone onto the floor and stomped all over it. He didn't need or want the police tracking the phone to this location.

Brianna looked up at Klaus and tried to get a look at his face but he still had the cap and sunglasses on.

"Your father answered," He told her as he went over to the fridge. He took out a can of beer and popped it open. He drank the contents down all at once and Brianna watched him fearfully.

"What do you want with me?" She asked her voice small.

"With you? Nothing… With your parents? Money," He said a devilish grin on his lips.

"They don't have money." Brianna said as she tried to massage her hands.

"Well they better go and find some by Friday if they want to see you again." He stated.

"I'm never getting out of here." Brianna said to herself.

"Nah, you'll get out of here if I get what I want." Klaus said as he snatched her book bag from her.

"Give that back!" Brianna whined.

Klaus ignored her and unzipped the book bag. He reached for the sketch book and was about to look through it when Brianna cried out, "Stop! That's private!"

"Shut up," Klaus growled as he threw her book bag to the side and opened the sketch book.

On the first page there was a fruit basket, he studied the sketch and then looked at the bottom.

"Brianna Forbes," He read out loud.

A shiver ran down Brianna's spine when she heard him say her name and Klaus looked over at her with his ever present smirk.

"Not bad," He said finally. Klaus was an artist himself.

Brianna stayed silent as Klaus continued to turn the pages.

He stopped at a page that had a sketch of a beautiful blonde woman. His blue-grey eyes widened as he studied the sketch with interest.

"Who is this?" Klaus asked as he showed her the page.

"It doesn't matter," Brianna said.

"Who is this?" He asked again his voice hard.

"My sister," Brianna said defeated.

"Your sister," Klaus grinned.

"Leave her alone." Brianna warned.

"I don't need her, I want the money." Klaus reassured. He wouldn't pass up a chance at five million dollars even if it got him such a beautiful woman, he thought to himself. But boy was he wrong.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it wasn't to bad!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with an update :) I am so so sorry for the long wait!

I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Caroline sat on the edge of her bed for the whole night and once dawn broke out she looked out of the window with blood-shot eyes. She looked horrible but she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't fall asleep knowing that her baby sister was being held hostage by some crazy nut.

What was happening to Brianna right now, she wondered. Was she hungry? Cold? Angry? Scared?

Caroline was brought back to the real world when she heard Matt's cry for her. Caroline stumbled to her feet and ran down the stairs. She was about to trip on the last step but caught herself just in time.

Caroline ran into the living room and her face paled when she spotted her father lying on the floor unconscious.

Caroline looked between her brother and mother with alarming eyes.

"Call an ambulance!" Matt shouted.

Caroline felt as if she was frozen in time when she spotted her father… her loving father on the floor unconscious.

"HURRY!" Liz shrieked.

Caroline immediately ran to the home phone and quickly dialed 911 with shaky fingers.

"This is the police. What is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My—my father… He—he had a heart attack." Caroline stuttered. She knew that her father had a heart attack because of the lesson she had in Bio 2.

"What is the address?" The operator quickly asked.

"Uh… um…" Caroline gave them her address and hung up soon after.

"Check his pulse!" Caroline shouted over to Matt.

Matt immediately sat down beside his father's unconscious body and listened for a pulse.

"He—he has a pulse, but I can barely hear it." Matt said scared.

"Matt—Matty listen to me." Liz said calming her son down. "Your father is a strong man he will be okay!"

"I—but, oh my god." Matt broke down because he could no longer hold it in.

"This is my entire fault." Caroline breathed out.

"No it isn't." Liz said.

"I thought you said it was."

"I was angry, I still am but you are my daughter. We're only human Caroline, we make mistakes." Liz said as she held onto Bill's hand tightly.

"This is all my fault. I should have picked Bri up but I didn't. Oh my god." Caroline said as she collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

Caroline could feel her body shutting down as she touched her clammy hands.

"Care!" Matt cried out. "Please don't."

Caroline looked over at her tear streaked brother's face and nodded. She could break down another time but not right there and then.

They heard the door bell ring and Caroline scrambled to the door quickly. She opened the door and they came in.

"Where is he?" The man asked.

Caroline pointed to the living room with a shaky index finger and they nodded.

"Get her a glass of water." The guy in charge ordered the others.

"Miss, are you okay?" A young man asked her.

"I—I'm fine. My father, take care of my father." She begged.

He nodded and ran into the living room.

"Will he be okay?" Liz asked the men.

"He's still breathing but we need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible."

The three of them nodded as they listened to him.

"Who's coming?"

"My mother and I," Matt said.

Caroline looked over at Matt confused and he said, "Stay here, "

Caroline nodded and let the men out of the house. Matt and Liz followed them out.

Once Caroline was alone she sat down on the bottom step and broke down completely. She sobbed hysterically and just let the tears fall down.

Caroline stayed like that for a couple of hours and once she had no more tears left she got off of the step. Her eyes were sore and her nose was stuffy. What did they do to deserve this, Caroline wondered.

Caroline went up to her bedroom and looked over at her phone. She had twenty missed calls and twenty five text messages from Tyler, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, and Stefan.

Caroline turned away from her cell phone and slid down onto the floor. She held Brianna's teddy bear in her arms and hugged it to her chest.

"I am so sorry Brianna." Caroline apologized, her voice hoarse because of all of her crying.

* * *

"Should we call your parents now or later?" Klaus asked Brianna.

Brianna's eyes shot open when she heard the word parents and looked over at Klaus.

"Leave them alone." Brianna pleaded.

"If I leave them alone I am going to have to do something to you."

"So do it, I don't care anymore." Brianna said as she kicked at the dark ground. Her hands were tied but her feet were free.

Klaus looked away from Brianna and fixed his cap and sunglasses. He turned back to her with a cold gaze.

"How old are you?" Klaus asked still using his American accent.

"Twelve," She sighed.

"Twelve…" Klaus said as his voice drifted off.

Klaus' youngest brother was fourteen years old and Klaus couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the young girl.

Klaus stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. He took out a bottle of milk out of the refrigerator and walked over to the cabinets. He took out a bowl and quickly washed it out.

"Raisin Bran or Frosted Flakes?" He asked her.

"You are going to let me eat?" Brianna asked confused.

"Yes… I don't exactly want nor need you to die out of starvation so Raisin Bran or Frosted Flakes?"

Frosted Flakes," Brianna said.

Klaus nodded and quickly took out the box of Frosted Flakes. He was untying her hands when he said, "Don't try anything."

Brianna had no energy to try anything so she simply stayed quiet.

Klaus handed her the bowl of cereal and she quickly ate it. Klaus shook his head as he went back to the refrigerator. He took out a can of beer and popped it open.

Brianna watched him carefully and realized that he was a little bit taller than her older brother.

"So should we call your parents now?" He asked as he took the bowl from her and tied her hands once again.

Brianna shrugged and Klaus took out his newest cell phone. It was a flip phone.

"What did you say their number was again?" Klaus asked trying to recall the digits from the day before.

Brianna sighed but recited her home number once again.

Klaus called the phone and Caroline answered it on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

Klaus' breath caught when he heard the girl's melodic voice. He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts and got back to what he was going to say.

"Who is this?" Caroline asked as she rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Guess," Klaus spoke.

Caroline's breath caught when she heard the unfamiliar man's voice.

"Brianna's kidnapper." She guessed immediately.

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"Where is she?" Caroline asked her voice hard.

"She is right here with me."

"Let me speak to her."

"Now why would I do that?" Klaus asked.

"Please," Caroline said as her voice broke.

Klaus closed his blue-grey eyes and looked over at Brianna. He had to say no.

"No," He simply answered.

"Let her go."

"I will when I get my money." Klaus said.

Caroline suddenly thought of an idea and said, "Speaking of the money. We need to meet."

"Do we now?" Klaus asked challengingly.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I have something better to offer."

"Is that so?" Klaus asked.

"Yes,"

"Well sweet pea, I must say you have me intrigued." Klaus said to the girl on the other end of the line.

"Good, where are we meeting?" She asked quickly getting to the point.

"Somewhere private,"

"Such as…?" Caroline wondered.

"Meet me in the alleyway behind Max's Pizza." Klaus told her.

"When?" Caroline asked.

"Twelve a.m.," Klaus said.

"Bring Brianna,"

"I'll have to think about that." Klaus told the girl.

"Bring her and then we will be able to have a conversation like two normal adults." Caroline said her lips in a tight line.

"Fine," Klaus shrugged. "Oh and Caroline, don't bring company or else you will regret it."

"I won't," Caroline said as she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

How did he know her name, she wondered.

"Good," Klaus said as he hung up on her and tossed the phone to the side.

"How—how do you know my sister's name?" Brianna asked with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"It's was just a hunch." Klaus lied. The truth was that Klaus heard Brianna calling for a woman named Caroline in her dreams and he instantly thought that, that was her sister's name.

Brianna stared at him, her eyes wide. "Stop staring at me like that." Klaus said uncomfortably. He hated when people stared at him because it felt as if they were looking into his fucked up soul.

Brianna looked away from him and closed her eyes.

* * *

Caroline quickly dialed Matt's number and once he answered she asked, "How's dad?"

"The doctors say that he is going to be okay. They say that he is lucky Caroline." Matt said.

"He's going to be okay?" Caroline asked as she put her right hand on her heart relieved.

"Yes," Matt said smiling to himself.

"Thank god," Caroline sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked her.

"I'm okay, listen Matt…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to sleep over at Elena's and Katherine's house."

"What? Why?" He wondered.

"I feel like mom doesn't want to see me right now and I really don't want to piss her off anymore than I have."

"You're not pissing her off Care," Matt said reassuring her.

"Yes I am. Don't worry Matt, I'll be back."

"Alright…" Matt said unsure of himself.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, but wait… Did the kidnapper call?"

"No," Caroline lied.

Matt nodded and hung up on his sister.

Caroline left the phone on her bedside table and stood up. She needed to go see her best friend Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline quickly threw on a pair of black yoga pants and a grey v-neck. She pulled her unruly curls into a high ponytail. Caroline grabbed a small bag and threw in her sluttiest dress and heels. If she was going to seduce the kidnapper into letting her sister go she had to look the part. Caroline left her house with a heavy heart.

Caroline got to the boarding house at around ten o' clock and knocked on the door. Stefan came to the door and let his best friend in.

"Are you alone?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah… My parents and siblings are in Italy. Are you alright? I've heard about your father's heart attack."

"I'll be okay. Look Stefan, I really need your help."

"Anything," Stefan nodded as he led Caroline into the living room.

"The reason my father had a heart attack is because Brianna was kidnapped."

"What? Brianna? No," Stefan shook his head.

Caroline nodded sadly and Stefan sat beside her immediately. He put a soothing arm around her and Caroline hugged him tightly.

"I need your help, Stef." She repeated as her voice began to break.

"What can I do?"

"I'm meeting the kidnapper in two hours." She confessed.

"What? Have you informed the police?" Stefan asked.

"No,"

"Why?" Stefan asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I can't or else he'll hurt Brianna."

"It isn't safe." Stefan said shaking his head.

"I know but I have a plan."

"What type of plan?" Stefan wondered.

"I'll try to seduce him."

"And then what?"

"He'll let Brianna go." Caroline said confidently.

"What about you?" Stefan asked not liking his best friend's plan at all.

"I don't care. Brianna is my first priority right now."

"Caroline I'm sorry but I can't let you do this."

"I'm not asking you for your permission Stefan. I'm asking you because I need your help."

"He'll hurt you." Stefan said.

"I don't care. My father had a heart attack because this was too much for him. I could have lost him Stefan. My mother can't even look at me even though she tries to, and Matt is trying to hold it together but I know that it's killing him inside."

"What makes you think they'll just let the kidnapper take their eldest daughter? Your parents will be devastated. Your siblings will be devastated!"

"But they'll be safe and that is all that matters." Caroline smiled. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do this for Damon and April because I know that you would.

Stefan shook his head and got off of the couch. Of course he would save his siblings if he was in Caroline's place but he couldn't wrap his head around this idea of hers.

"I can't," He said.

"Stefan, please! I came to you! Not Elena! Not Katherine! Not Bonnie! And not Tyler! YOU!" Caroline shouted.

Stefan put his face into his hands and then looked back at Caroline.

"Okay," He succumbed.

"Thank you," Caroline thanked him as she let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take me to the place that I am going to meet him in."

"Do you want me by your side?"

"No," Caroline told him. "I want you to stay in the car and I want you to take Brianna home once he let's her go."

"Alright," Stefan said.

Caroline nodded and the two sat in silence.

"I don't like this Caroline. I don't like it at all." Stefan said breaking the silence.

"Me neither, but this is a sacrifice I am willing to take." She said.

* * *

There you have it! I know, I know there wasn't a Klaroline meeting but at least they talked right?

So, do you guys think he'll cave?

I am working on the third chapter now!

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

So I am back with a quick update! Good right?

I hope you guys like it :) It is all Klaroline!

I would like to thank Lauren, Alex, and Mia for the lovely covers and I would like Ana for beta'ing this chapter for me :)

Enjoy :D

* * *

"Are you ready to see your dear sister?" Klaus asked Brianna as he yanked her up.

Brianna nodded silently and Klaus untied her hands. He tied her legs and put a piece of duct tape on her mouth.

"Good, come on now." Klaus said as he looked down at his watch. The watch read 11:30.

"I can't walk on my own." Brianna said as she looked down at the ropes that bind her feet together.

"Right," Klaus laughed as he put a bandana over her eyes. He helped her out of the cabin and into his car.

Brianna sat silently as Klaus drove them to their destination.

When they finally got there Klaus looked around the darkened and abandoned streets.

"It looks like your sister is going to be fashionably late." Klaus told Brianna as he looked down at his watch that now read 12: 05.

Brianna grinned to herself and said nothing.

Klaus leaned against the trunk of his car and waited for the blonde beauty to show up. Klaus wondered if the sketches that Brianna drew of her were just an exaggeration or reality.

Stefan parked his car a block away from Max's Pizza and looked over at his best friend once more.

"Caroline…" Stefan began to say.

"There is nothing that you can say or do, that'll make me change my mind about this." Caroline warned him as she gathered her belongings. If the kidnapper would cave she would give Brianna all of the letters she wrote for the different people that she loved and cared about.

"I just want you to think about it."

"I've thought about it for half the day. I am doing this Stefan. It is my final decision." Caroline said as she tugged on her black tight-fit dress.

"Okay," Stefan sighed.

"I think he's there." Caroline told him.

Stefan nodded and unlocked the doors.

"Please be careful." He told her his voice worried.

"I will be." Caroline said as she pushed the car door open.

"Good," Stefan sighed.

"Give me your cell phone." Caroline told him.

"My cell phone, why?" Stefan asked.

"I know you Stef. The second I leave this car you'll call the police and my chance at getting back Brianna would be slim to zero."

Stefan huffed but handed his cell phone over to her anyway.

"Thank you," Caroline said as she leaned into his cheek. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped out of the car.

Caroline walked over to the alleyway and stopped in her tracks when she saw her sister's kidnapper.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked her voice dangerously low.

"What, no hello?" Klaus asked still using his American accent. He looked Caroline up and down appreciatively. That sketch of her did not compare. Caroline was the most extravagant woman that he has ever seen. He looked over her tight black dress that showed her cleavage and then he looked down at her mile long legs. He finally looked down at her high heels that looked extremely sexy on her.

Caroline ignored him and crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously.

"Are you planning on going somewhere after our little chat, or…?" Klaus asked as he looked over her outfit once more.

"No," Caroline said to him as she narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Where is she?"

"In the car," Klaus sighed. "Where's the money?"

"I don't have it."

"Then why are we here right now?" Klaus wondered. "Don't tell me the police are coming." Klaus said as he took out his gun and pointed it at Brianna.

"If I hear one siren I will shoot your adorable little sister." Klaus warned.

"The police aren't coming!" Caroline shouted. "Just put it away, please!" Caroline begged as she spotted her sister's silhouette in the tinted windows.

Klaus shrugged and put the gun away.

"Shall we talk?" Klaus asked.

"Sure," Caroline said as she shrugged.

"So I am still wondering why it is you are here without the money. You know you aren't going to get your sister back without giving me the money first, right?" Klaus asked her.

"I know."

"Okay…?"

"What if I offer you something else?"

"Do continue," Klaus said as he waited for her to tell him her offer.

"I will give you myself for my sister."

"What makes you think that I will accept this offer of yours?" Klaus wondered as he put his index finger on his chin.

"You will," Caroline said confidently.

"And why is that?" Klaus asked a slight smirk on his full lips.

"Because," Caroline said as she walked over to him as her hips swayed back and forth seductively.

Klaus watched her movements carefully and reached for his gun. He pointed it at her and said, "Get back or I'll shoot you." Klaus' voice faltered as he felt his manhood twitch in anticipation.

"You're bluffing," Caroline sighed as her eyes danced around Klaus' fit body.

Klaus laughed at Caroline's attempt at seduction and said, "If you're trying to seduce me it won't work."

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline asked her voice low.

"Yes," Klaus said as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Caroline walked over to him and reached for the gun, she put it in his back pocket and he didn't say anything. He watched her every movement.

"So what do you say? Do you want me or do you want Brianna, an innocent twelve year old girl?" Caroline asked as she put a finger on his chest and ran it down his chest.

Klaus looked over at Caroline and then he looked back at Brianna.

"I want th-the money." Klaus stuttered.

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline asked as she sighed and looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"No, I mean yes. I want the five million dollars."

"That's too bad." Caroline said as she stepped away from him.

Klaus reached for her and brought her to his chest. She smelled of vanilla and lavender.

"Change your mind?" Caroline asked him.

"I—shit." Klaus huffed as Caroline's scent invaded his nostrils.

"What's it going to be?" Caroline asked him as her patience began to run low.

"I want the money. When I get the money I will have all of the women that I want." Klaus said trying to reassure him and this woman.

"They wouldn't be like me." Caroline whispered.

"I don't care." Klaus spoke as he cleared his throat once more.

"Are you sure?" Caroline wondered as her breath tickled Klaus' neck.

Klaus pulled away from Caroline and put his finger to his temple.

_Don't lose focus, don't lose focus; do not lose focus_… That mantra kept on repeating itself in Klaus' mind.

Klaus reached for his gun and pointed it at her.

"Step away from me." He ordered her.

"As you wish," Caroline said as she backed away from him slowly.

"Now, I am going to keep your little sister unless you get me the money." Klaus said as he waved the gun around carelessly.

_Shit_, Caroline said to herself. _What now? _She asked herself.

"You cannot seduce me." Klaus told her.

"What a shame." Caroline said before turning away from him.

She was going to pretend like she was leaving and hopefully he would cave before she left the alleyway.

Caroline swayed her hips back and forth as she walked away from him slowly.

Klaus watched as her hips and ass moved and cursed himself for wanting her so badly.

_What now?_ Klaus asked himself as Caroline walked away from him.

Klaus looked over at Brianna through the car window and huffed. _I am going to regret this. _He told himself.

Caroline frowned when he didn't call her back and was losing hope but her hope was replenished when she heard his voice.

"Wait," He called out to her.

"Yes!" Caroline whispered to herself.

"Yes?" Caroline asked as she turned back to face him.

"Okay," He said.

"Okay?" Caroline asked as she tried to keep her face emotionless.

"Okay," He repeated.

"You are going to let my sister go?" She asked.

"Yes, but you… No."

Caroline nodded and made her way closer to him.

"You will be mine. Mind, body, and soul" He said.

Caroline looked down at the ground sadly but nodded anyway. "I will be yours mind, body, and soul." She repeated. As long as Brianna was safe, Caroline didn't care.

Klaus nodded and made his way around the car. He unlocked the car door and helped Brianna out of the car.

He removed the bandana from her eyes and Brianna looked over at Caroline. Klaus then removed the duct tape from her mouth.

"Carey!" Brianna cried as she stumbled to get her older sister desperately.

Brianna was about to fall but Klaus caught her.

"Patience," He growled.

Brianna fell silent and waited for him to untie her from the ropes.

When Brianna was free of the ropes she tackled Caroline to the ground.

"You came," Brianna cried out as she held onto Caroline tightly.

"Of course I did. I would never leave you." Caroline reassured the younger blonde.

Brianna held onto Caroline tightly and nuzzled into Caroline's neck. When Brianna pulled away from Caroline she saw a glint of sadness in her sister's blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked worriedly.

"I want you to give this to the people I love." Caroline said as she shrugged off the purse.

"What's in there?" Klaus asked when he spotted the small purse in the blonde's hands.

"They're letters," Caroline told him.

"Letters?" Brianna questioned.

"Yes," Caroline answered as she nodded.

"For what?"

"I'm not coming home." Caroline replied as a tear slid down her cheek.

"What?" Brianna asked taken aback.

"I'm going with him."

"Why?" Brianna cried.

"Because," Caroline said as she rubbed Brianna's cold arms reassuringly.

"Carey, please don't go." Brianna begged.

"I have to." Caroline said as she tried to smile at her little sister.

"She will not take those letters." Klaus spoke up.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't know what's written in them."

"Yeah, and that's because it's private."

"No, I either read them or your sister goes back home empty handed."

Caroline took in a deep breath and held out the purse for Klaus to take. Klaus took the purse from her quickly and looked over the letters.

The first letter was written to a man named Tyler. It read:

_Tyler,_

_I'm afraid that I will never see you again. For both of our sakes I think we need to break up. I want you to move on and I want you to find love. I didn't tell you my plan because I knew that you wouldn't agree to it. I love you Tyler, I always have. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for leaving you like this. Brianna's safety means more than to me than anything else so in this letter I write to you good bye. I love you Tyler._

_Caroline._

Boyfriend, Klaus concluded as he flipped to the next letter that was written to Caroline's parents. It read:

_I love you mommy and daddy. I always will. I know we don't have the money to give to the kidnapper so I came up with a plan. I will go with him willingly in return for Brianna's freedom. I know you may both think that it's stupid but I can handle myself and Brianna can't. She's twelve and she needs you more than I do. I love you guys. Mom, I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be but maybe one day you'll forgive me for my stupidity. Dad, I love you and I know this will be a blow to you but please promise me you'll take care of yourself. After your heart attack I knew that I had to do something so I am. I am taking responsibility for my actions. I love you mom and dad, always and forever._

_Your daughter,_

_Caroline._

The next letter was to a person named Matt. It read:

_Matty Boy,_

_You're my brother and I love you so, so much. I know I should have told you this but I know that you would get all brotherly on me (I appreciate that greatly), but I know what I'm doing. Promise me you'll take care of our parents and our little sister. I need you to promise me somehow. I know once you read this letter you'll throw a tantrum and it sucks that I won't be around to see it but once it passes, hopefully you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I want you to get everything you want in life and I know you will. _

_Your stupid but thankful little sister,_

_Caroline._

The next letter was titled to Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie. It read:

_Kat, 'Lena, and Bon, _

_I write this letter to you because we have been friends ever since we were in diapers. We have had some pretty great memories and not so great memories but at the end of the day you three were like my sisters. I love you guys and I will miss you but hopefully one day we'll see each other again. Maybe in another life… Who knows right? Anyway, I hope you guys get everything you want in life. I hope the three of you find love and happiness. Writing this isn't easy, but it is my choice. I hope the three of you stick together and don't part ways. I love you all equally and this sucks but what can we do, right?_

_Your blonde Barbie,_

_Caroline._

Klaus looked over at the last letter that was to Stefan. It read:

_Stefano,_

_I am writing this while you are making us something to drink. I want to thank you for your help and I want to thank you for everything. You are my best guy friend and I love you so much it isn't even funny. I want to thank you for willing to go along with this plan of mine. I will be forever grateful to you for everything you did for me. I'll miss you and your broodiness and stupid obsession with your hair._

_Your neurotic, control freak of a friend,_

_Caroline._

The last letter was for Brianna. It read:

_Brianna,_

_I should have picked you up before but I was to held up in my own life to even think twice about you. I am so sorry for that, you have no Idea. You're my little sister, my little pumkin and I will miss you. I hope you understand why I did this. You have a whole life ahead of you with our parents and brother and I want you to enjoy it. I will always think about you and I will never forget about you. You'll be mad at me for leaving you, I know but maybe you'll understand my reasoning once you get older. I love you Brianna and I always will. Promise me you'll live a full life filled with happiness and joy. Please. _

_Your bossy older sister,_

_Caroline._

Klaus put the letters back into the purse and handed it to Caroline.

"Can she take it or not?" Caroline asked.

"Yes she can," Klaus sighed.

Caroline nodded and handed the purse to Brianna.

"Carey, please don't go with him." Brianna begged.

"I have to." Caroline said smiling at her little sister.

"Why? Come home with me." Brianna pleaded with her older sister.

"I wish I could but everything comes with a price Bri, I want you to walk to the end of the block."

"Why?" Brianna wondered as she looked in the distance.

"Stefan is waiting for you."

"The one with the pointy hair!?" Brianna asked as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"That's the one." Caroline laughed.

Brianna nodded and hugged Caroline one last time. Caroline handed her the purse and Brianna ran to the end of the block.

Caroline stood and watched and turned towards Klaus when she was sure that Brianna was safe in Stefan's car.

"Let's go." Klaus ordered.

Caroline sighed and turned to him. She followed him into the car and they drove off.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was an okay chapter :) I am not exactly a pro at writing seduction or a pro at all... anyway thank you for all the lovely responses and not so lovely responses :)

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I am back with another quick update! I don't know, man... I just have so much inspiration for this fanfic... It's probably because it is my first dark one... Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though there are some dark themes ahead.

I would like to thank Lauren, Alex, and Mia for the lovely covers :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus held onto Caroline's arm and pulled her into the cabin. She whimpered in pain as she felt his hand tighten around her arm.

"Stop," She cried out.

Klaus turned to the blonde confused and then looked down at his hand. He removed his hand from her arm immediately and pushed her. Caroline was about to fall on her ass but stopped herself.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Caroline thought horrified.

Klaus removed his sunglasses and threw his cap onto the counter. Klaus walked over to Caroline and removed the bandana from her eyes. Caroline looked up at Klaus and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Surprised?" Klaus questioned as he took in Caroline's expression.

Caroline said nothing and looked down at the ground.

"You don't want to talk. Okay, fine." Klaus shrugged as he walked over to the refrigerator and reached for another bottle of beer.

Caroline was definitely surprised when she saw the kidnappers face. She thought he would be some ugly low life thug but he actually had an innocent face, and stormy blue-gray eyes. Caroline hated to admit but Brianna's kidnapper wasn't ugly… He was actually handsome. Caroline felt so shallow because she actually thought that the person that has ruined her family's life was good looking. Caroline laughed to herself at her shallowness quietly.

Caroline didn't understand why he was doing this. He looked like he belonged on Wall Street or something of that sort but here he was, in an abandoned cabin with a stranger.

"Stop looking at me." Klaus ordered as he turned to face the blonde.

"I'm not." Caroline denied.

"In case you haven't noticed sweet Caroline, I'm not some stupid guy."

"I know that." She said sarcastically.

Klaus chuckled at the fearless blonde and said, "Sarcasm and sass isn't going to get you anywhere good."

"Obviously…" She said as her voice drifted off.

Klaus placed the beer bottle on the counter and walked over to her. He got on his knees and looked her in the eyes.

"You may be a pretty little thing but that doesn't mean that I will go easy on you."

Caroline swallowed the bile that was beginning to form in her throat and shrank back.

"That's a good girl." He said. "Take off your clothes." He ordered.

"My clothes?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes, don't you remember MBS?"

"What the hell is MBS?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I own you. Mind, body, and soul." Klaus said as he rolled her eyes at the beauty that sat in front of him.

Caroline sighed and ignored him. She wasn't going to take her clothe off in front of him. There would be no way in hell that she would take her clothes off willingly. She knew that he would probably hurt her if she didn't submit but she didn't care. All she had left was her dignity and she wasn't going to let him take that away from her to.

"I said take off your clothes." He repeated.

"I heard you and I decided to ignore you." She told him as she tried to keep a straight face. She knew that her attitude would come back and bite her in the ass but at that moment she didn't care. From here on out she didn't care what would happen to her because her life was over.

"Do not make me hurt you, Caroline." Klaus warned.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly and looked up at him.

Klaus sighed and grabbed her arm forcibly.

"Let go," She bit out.

"Take off your clothes." He bit back.

"No," She answered.

"If you want to survive tonight you better start listening to me." Klaus growled.

"Maybe I don't want to survive." She shrugged.

"That's it! I've had enough of your sarcasm and sass."

"What are you going to do?" She challenged him.

"You don't want to know." Klaus stated. "I am giving you one more chance, Caroline. Remove your clothing or you will regret it."

Caroline didn't make a move to remove her clothing and he grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her to him and unzipped her slutty black dress.

"Stop," She begged.

"No," He whispered into her ear as he pulled down her spaghetti straps. Caroline tried to hold her dress up but couldn't because Klaus pinned her hands above her head.

"Shimmy out of your dress." He ordered.

Caroline shook her head and hoped that the dress wouldn't fall. Klaus sighed and pushed her into the far wall. He held her hands above her head with one hand and pulled her dress down with the other. A couple of seconds later the dress pooled around her feet. He pressed his manhood against her center because he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't kick him in the groin.

Klaus stepped back and studied her body up and down. She was perfect, he thought.

"Remove the rest of your clothing." He ordered her.

Caroline shook her head stubbornly as she tried to hide her body from him. She wouldn't let him take advantage of her like this. She didn't care if she would die in the process.

Klaus glared at her and stepped closer to her once more. He dipped his fingers into her thong and pulled it down. Caroline could feel the warming sensation forming in her center. When Klaus was taking off her thong his fingers dipped father in then needed.

Caroline immediately covered her womanhood with her hands. She still had her bra on so she didn't care about her upper body at the moment.

"Do you really want me to tie your hands?" Klaus asked her tiredly.

"I want you to leave me alone."

"Sorry, love… It isn't going to happen." Klaus replied.

_Love? What kind of American called a woman love? _Caroline wondered confused.

"You give me no choice." Klaus said as he reached for the discarded brown rope that was to his side. He picked it up and twirled the rope in his hands.

"Okay," Caroline said defeated.

"Okay?" Klaus asked.

"I won't… cover myself." She said defeated.

"Smart idea," He said as he walked over to her once again.

Caroline stayed silent and her hands fell to her sides.

"Will you take your bra off yourself or will I need to?" He asked her as he stared at her womanhood. He could feel his cock begin to twitch and he tried to focus on the task in front of him.

"I'll do it. Just look away." Caroline said embarrassed.

"No can do." Klaus shrugged. "Go on, Caroline. I don't bite…"

Caroline unclasped her bra with shaky fingers and removed it. Caroline now stood in front of Klaus completely naked. She only wore her heels. Caroline couldn't believe that this was happening. She felt exposed.

"Beautiful," Klaus complimented as he reached for his sketch book.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it, love. Just stay still." He replied.

Caroline couldn't help it so she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What did I say?" Klaus called out to her as he looked at her tiredly.

"I am not one of your French girls." She said as she kept her feet firmly on the ground.

"Oh I don't have French girls. You're my first." Klaus explained.

"No I'm not. Leave me alone." She begged.

"Begging me already? I thought you were stronger than that." Klaus announced feigning disappointment.

"I came with you willingly. What more do you want from me?" Caroline questioned as she looked down at her discarded clothing and then at him.

"I want everything from you. Every little thing. And rest assured, Caroline. I always get what I want." He warned.

"You are never going to have me." She stated

"Maybe I won't have you willingly but I will have you one way or another." Klaus said. Caroline knew that he was telling her the truth because he didn't seem like a guy that bluffed.

"You wouldn't." Caroline shook her head in denial.

"That is where you're wrong sweet Caroline. I am a man, and I do have needs. If I decide that I need you to pleasure me you will pleasure me no matter what you think."

"I will never." Caroline bit out, her voice dangerously low.

"If that makes you sleep better at night then so be it. Now remove your hands from your exquisite body. We have a long night ahead of us." He told her.

Caroline sighed but did as she was told. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to hold them back but couldn't. A sob escaped her throat and Klaus looked up at her with pity for a fraction of a second.

Klaus thought that she didn't see his little display but he was wrong. Caroline saw it in his eyes, he couldn't be all bad. He was probably just hurt.

* * *

Stefan and Brianna sat in the Forbes drive way silently. Stefan studies Brianna and she looked up at him.

"He didn't hurt me." Brianna told him.

"But you have bruises around your hand."

"It was the rope." Brianna told him. "Stefan…?" Brianna questioned.

"What is it, squirt?" He asked her.

"Before Caroline went with him she gave me something for you."

"My phone?" He asked.

"That, and a letter." Brianna told him as she rummaged around her sister's purse. She handed him his letter and he looked down at it nervously.

"Open it," Brianna said.

Stefan nodded and looked down at the letter. It read:

_Stefano,_

_I am writing this while you are making us something to drink. I want to thank you for your help and I want to thank you for everything. You are my best guy friend and I love you so much it isn't even funny. I want to thank you for willing to go along with this plan of mine. I will be forever grateful to you for everything you did for me. I'll miss you and your broodiness and stupid obsession with your hair._

_Your neurotic, control freak of a friend,_

_Caroline._

Stefan bit the inside of his cheek as he read the letter that was from his best friend. When Stefan read it he looked over at Brianna.

"Are you okay?" Brianna asked him.

"I—I'll be okay. Brianna, let's get you home, okay?" He asked her.

Brianna nodded and removed the seatbelt. She followed him out of the car and they walked up to the porch. Stefan rang the doorbell and Liz came to the door. She looked up at Stefan confused and then noticed Brianna.

"Brianna?" Liz questioned.

"Hi mommy," Brianna smiled.

"You—you're okay. I—I thought…" She stuttered.

"I'm okay mommy, just tired." Brianna reassured the older woman.

Liz nodded and pulled Brianna to her chest. She kissed her daughter's hair and she could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"Mrs. Forbes," Stefan called out to Liz when the mother and daughter separated.

"What is it, Stefan?" Liz asked.

"May I talk to you? Privately?"

"Uh… Yes of course." Liz nodded as she closed the door behind her and stepped outside. "How?" She asked.

"Caroline and I came up with a plan." He shrugged as he scratched his neck.

"Caroline? I haven't seen her the whole day… Where is she?" Liz asked as she frowned. With everything that has been going on Liz's life she neglected her older daughter and she felt pretty bad about.

Stefan kicked at the ground and shook his head. He didn't know how he could break this to her.

"Can she be with the girls? Or her boyfriend?" Liz questioned.

"Mrs. Forbes… You need to know something."

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Caroline… She gave herself up in order to get Brianna back." Stefan told the older woman.

"What? What do you mean?" Liz asked as she put her hand on her heart.

"Caroline knew that you guys wouldn't be able to get the money by tomorrow so she came up with a plan."

"What plan?" Liz asked as she felt her throat constricting in worry.

"She met with the kidnapper. She exchanged her freedom for Brianna's."

"I—I… no sh—she couldn't." Liz stuttered.

"She did Mrs. Forbes. I tried to stop her but Caroline is stubborn."

"What will he do to her now?" Liz asked as her back hit the wall.

"Mrs. Forbes? Are you alright?" Stefan asked as he stepped closer to her.

"I—I get one of my daughters back but I lose the other. How is that fair?" Liz asked him.

"It isn't, but this is the reality."

"I—thank you for letting me know Stefan. I must go inside now."

"I understand, goodbye." Stefan sighed as he stepped off of the porch.

* * *

One hour later Caroline was still standing in front of him, naked. Klaus was almost finished with his work of art.

The heels that Caroline wore were killing her and she could barely stand anymore. Caroline slid down onto the floor and pressed her knees to her chest. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her tears or sobs. No matter how hard it got she wouldn't give that to him. She would fight back.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Klaus growled as he saw the blonde sitting.

"I'm tired,"

"Is that supposed to make me care? Get up." He ordered her.

"I have been standing for the past hour in these fucking heels so excuse me for wanting to take a break." She shouted.

Klaus looked up at the ceiling and huffed. He got off of the couch and walked over to her. He yanked her up and her breasts bounced at the impact.

"Stand." He commanded.

"I am not your fucking possession. Don't you fucking dare treat me like one!" She spat.

Klaus chuckled at her darkly and pushed her against the wall. He rubbed her clit with his hand and she sucked in a breath.

"You are…" Klaus began to say as one of his fingers entered her. "My possession." He whispered into her ear seductively as he curled his finger inside of her.

Caroline could feel her folds beginning to tighten but she tried to hold it off. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of coming for him.

"Holding it off, are we?" Klaus asked as he pushed another finger into her.

"Leave me alone." Caroline said as she bit her tongue. She tried to hold back a moan.

"Are those going to be the only words that you use from now on?" Klaus asked her, his warm breath on her cheek.

"No." She said as she kicked him in the groin with her right knee.

Klaus pulled out his fingers immediately and fell to the floor in pain.

"You bitch," He growled as he held onto his manhood, hoping that the pain would go away.

"You think you have the upper hand?" Caroline asked as she looked into his stormy blue-gray eyes. "Sorry to disappoint but I will not let you take advantage of me. Try to as much as you want but I will never let you get ahead of me." She warned him.

"You don't scare me." Klaus said his voice dangerously low.

"Oh, look. We finally agree on something because guess what you don't scare me either."

Klaus laughed at her darkly as he held onto his manhood and Caroline smirked back. She reached for her dress and threw it over her head. When she was dressed she walked away from him and headed to the refrigerator. When the refrigerator was open she took out a bottle of beer and stared him down.

"You're going to regret that." He told her, his eyes dark.

"Sure I am," Caroline said sarcastically as she popped the beer cap off and took a swig out of the beer bottle.

* * *

There you have it! Was it good? Did you like helpless Caroline or badass Caroline? (I liked badass Caroline to be honest)

I know some of you are probably thinking why Caroline didn't just run out of the cabin and into his car. It's simple really. Klaus keeps the keys to himself at all time so Caroline couldn't exactly get it. And who would I be if I let her go so easily? We need some more Klaroline do we not?

I am really surprised by the feeback that this story has gotten so far. It makes me happy knowing that my readers are enjoying it :)

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am back with a quick update or well I think it's quick... Anyway I am blown away by the response that this fanfic has gotten so far and I would like to thank all of you :)

Now, this chapter is a bit shorter than the other but filled with drama, nonetheless :)

Enjoy!

* * *

When Klaus' pain subsided, he stood up and looked over at Caroline predatorily. Caroline noticed that he was fine and she quickly spilled the contents that were left in the beer bottle into the sink.

"Is that your weapon, love?" Klaus asked her as he slowly made his way towards her. He used his regular accent and Caroline's eyes widened.

"You're not American." She concluded as she backed away and hit the sink in the process.

"Obviously not. American's aren't as smart as me. So, tell me… Do you really believe that I am going to leave you be now that you have showed me your true intentions?" He asked her as he placed his hands on either side of the sink. Caroline was trapped and she couldn't go anywhere.

"I'll hit you." She warned him as she held up the beer bottle trying to look threatening.

Klaus gave a throaty laugh and grabbed the beer bottle from her. He threw it on the floor and the glass shattered into a million pieces.

Caroline swallowed fearfully. She didn't know what to do now that he had her trapped and without a weapon.

"You're scared? I like that." Klaus whispered into her ear.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her into the living room. He threw her onto the couch and stared her down.

"I am not afraid of you." She told him.

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart." Klaus smirked.

"I'll scream,"

"By all means, do start. Nobody is going to hear you except me." He laughed.

"That is where you're wrong. You know, there are hikers in these woods, right?" Caroline questioned.

"Oh I know, but we're in the middle of nowhere. No human will be stupid enough to go this far."

"They'll still hear me." Caroline said.

"Sorry to disappoint, darling… They won't."

"You can't do this." Caroline told him, her voice small.

"I can do anything that I want." Klaus said dangerously low.

Caroline shook her head and jumped out of the couch. She looked to the door and then back at him.

Klaus laughed at the girl's stupidity and took out the keys.

"Need this?" He asked her a predatory look in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

Caroline swallowed and closed her eyes.

_What do I do now? _She asked herself.

_Fight. _She heard her subconscious tell her.

"I won't."

"You won't what?" Klaus questioned her.

"Run,"

"Oh I know… Even if you tried I'd still catch you…" He shrugged. "You know I was actually on the track team back when I was a teenager." He added.

"Guess what," Caroline told him.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"I was on the track team and the cheerleading squad while I was in high school. So I think if I decide to run, I'll make it back to my family before you can catch me.

"Your family… Uh-huh," Klaus nodded. "You run, I'll get your sister back. Or better yet, I'll kill that boyfriend of yours. Taylor was it?" He questioned.

"You are not a killer."

"But I am… See it kind of comes with the job of being a kidnapper." He told her.

"So why haven't you killed me yet?" She questioned.

"Oh I will…" Klaus told her. Caroline's face paled instantly as she held onto the wall. "Eventually," He added.

Caroline looked over at the kitchen and noticed the shards of glass on the floor. An idea came to her instantly. Before Klaus could register what she was doing Caroline ran over to the shards of glass and picked up the largest one. She pressed the shard of glass to her neck and looked over at him. Did she want to kill herself? No. Was she hoping that Klaus would stop her? Yes.

"Don't." Klaus said.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline questioned.

"Caroline, don't. You're going to regret it." Klaus said his voice low.

"Am I?" She wondered.

"Yes, don't. Put the bloody piece of glass down."

"Why? You're going to kill me either way. I might as well cut my suffering short." Caroline said with the shard of glass still pressed up against her throat.

"Put it down." He said again.

Caroline shook her head and began to drag the shard of glass down her throat.

Klaus ran over to her quickly and grabbed the shard of glass from her throat. He cut his palm open in the process and bit back a groan. It was a good thing that Klaus wore his shoes or else the pieces of glass would have entered his feet.

Caroline's throat wasn't cut deep so it wasn't fatal.

"You stopped me." Caroline breathed out as she put pressure on the wound.

Klaus nodded and turned away from her. He didn't know what to say.

"Why?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why would a person that claims to be a heartless bastard stop her from killing herself?

"Stop. Just stop it. Stop asking me so many questions!" Klaus snapped.

"I want to know. Why did you stop me? Why didn't you let me?"

Klaus pushed Caroline into the refrigerator and Caroline was taken aback by his sudden movement.

"Stop asking me questions." He warned her.

"Why won't you open up!?" Caroline yelled.

"Open up? Why would I do that?" Klaus questioned.

"Because! I've been here for the past couple of hours and I could already tell that you're broken."

Klaus gave her a throaty laugh and shook his head.

"You don't know me." He spat in her direction.

"I may not know you personally but I've been told that I can read people… You're a person so I can read you." Caroline said

"You can't read me. I saved your life because I want you to suffer on my terms." Klaus told her.

"On your terms?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes, now stop asking your damn questions!" Klaus shouted annoyed as he backed away from her.

Caroline laughed at his face and said, "You think I don't see who you truly are underneath that façade of yours but I do. I know who you are. I know exactly who you fucking are."

Klaus' eyes darkened and he tried to control his breathing but couldn't. He knew that he was going to lash out on her at that moment and he tried to keep himself at bay but failed.

He slapped her and Caroline's blue eyes widened as she put her hand on her burning cheek.

Klaus wanted to apologize but he didn't want to seem weak. He stared at her pointedly and Caroline laughed a throaty laugh.

"What?" Klaus questioned angrily.

Caroline shook her head and pushed past him. She noticed a hallway to the left and made her way there. There were two bedrooms but only one had a mattress.

Klaus followed Caroline closely and Caroline looked over at him with an unreadable expression.

She walked into the bedroom that had the mattress and lay down on one side.

Klaus watched her movements carefully and curiously. When he saw what Caroline was doing he let out a breath.

Klaus shook his head annoyed at himself and left Caroline to herself. The small window was closed from both the inside and outside so Caroline wouldn't be able to climb out.

Klaus walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He looked over at the shards of glass on the kitchen floor and realized that he hurt his feet while he tried to get to her.

Klaus removed his socks and studied his feet. Surely enough, a dozen small shards of glass lined up both his feet.

He didn't even feel the shards of glass digging into his skin as he got up to retrieve the first aid kit that he hid in the cabinet.

As Klaus retrieved the first aid kit, he made sure that he didn't step on the remaining shards of glass.

Once he was back at the couch he took out a little bottle of peroxide and spilled it onto his foot. He then reached for the tweezers and tried to remove the glass from his feet.

Caroline lay silently in the other room as she tried to make herself fall asleep. At least in slumber she could think of good things.

Klaus removed a large shard of glass from his foot and cried out in pain. He didn't want Caroline to hear him but he couldn't help it.

He was human and the truth was that he did get hurt.

Caroline heard his cry and sighed. She got off of the mattress and looked out the small window. She saw nothing. Just darkness.

Caroline turned away from the window when she heard Klaus groan and she huffed in annoyance. She left the bedroom and leaned on the doorframe as she watched him clean his cuts.

"Came to laugh at me, sweetheart?" Klaus asked without sparing her a glance.

"No." Caroline replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus finally looked over at her and Caroline could see a glint of pain in his stormy blue-gray eyes. He quickly looked away and focused on the shards of glass that were still in his right foot.

Caroline watched him silently as he tried to remove a shard of glass and cleared her throat.

"Is there something you want to say?" Klaus questioned her.

"You're doing it wrong." Caroline blurted out.

"I beg your pardon." Klaus said as he looked over at her confused.

"You're holding the tweezers wrong." Caroline told him and then sighed.

"I think I know how to use tweezers." Klaus stated.

"Maybe you do, but I'm the one that does my eyebrows."

"What makes you think I don't do mine?" Klaus wondered.

"You're too much of a—" Caroline stopped herself before she could say anything else.

"Of a what?" Klaus asked.

"Forget it," Caroline said as she shook her head at him.

"Tell me." Klaus ordered.

"Forget it," Caroline said again.

"Don't make me come over there."

"I'd love to see you try." Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Klaus questioned flirtatiously.

"Are you… flirting with me?" Caroline asked confused.

"Flirting? I don't do flirting." Klaus said as he focused on the tweezers in his hand.

Caroline nodded and turned away from him.

Caroline could tell that there was something about him. Something human. Something loving.

Caroline promised herself that she would make him open up even though he was her kidnapper and acted like an asshole most of the time.

* * *

There you have it!

I hope it was okay :) I think the beginning and middle was pretty darkish or middle-ground I guess we can call it and the ending was a bit more light :) I hope you don't mind!

Please Leave Feedback :p It motivates me to write, write, write!

~Hana :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update! I am so sorry it took so long- I was going through writer's block but now I'm back J

Enjoy! We get a look into Klaus' past life a bit!

* * *

As the days passed by, Caroline grew restless. She wanted to go home to her family. She didn't want to be Klaus' hostage. She wanted to be with her friends, especially since it was almost Bonnie's birthday.

After that day of their flirting, Klaus' walls closed down and the two sat in silence. Caroline would lash out sometimes and complain and Klaus would shoot her a glare and she would shut up. It was starting to become their daily routine.

Tired of the silence, Caroline finally spoke up.

"So, are we going to stay silent?" She questioned.

"I'd prefer if we did, yes." Klaus replied.

"Seriously!?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes, Caroline, seriously. We're not friends." He spat in her direction.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? This little façade you have on? Yeah, it isn't working, smartass."

"Watch your tongue." He spat.

"NO! You're not really a kidnapper, you're just bored."

"If I wasn't a kidnapper, I would let you go." He said as if it was the most logical thing to say.

"Actually, no you wouldn't. You're just lonely and having me around gets rid of that feeling of loneliness."

"What do you want from me!?" He shouted.

The walls seemed to shake with his loud voice.

Caroline shut her eyes as Klaus threw the remote control against the wall in pure rage.

"I don't understand you, Caroline. I kept up with my end of the bargain and you didn't and still I leave your little sister alone."

"Don't bring Brianna into this." She whispered dangerously low.

"This is about her, isn't it?" Klaus questioned.

"No! This is about you. Talk to me!" She begged.

Klaus' hands curled up into fists and he made his way towards Caroline quickly. He grabbed her right hand and pulled her up with force. He pressed her up against the wall and his stormy blue-grey eyes seemed to spark with fire.

"If you really want me to be a kidnapper, I will be. I'll torture you, I'll let you starve, I won't speak to you, I'll put duct tape over your mouth, and finally I will take advantage of you. Do you really want to see that side of me?" He questioned.

When Caroline didn't answer he shouted, "DO YOU!?"

Caroline shut her eyes and tried to back away from him without much success.

"Do not make me ask again."

"No," she said just above a whisper and Klaus almost didn't catch it.

"So, then stop asking me so many questions." He sounded as if he was begging her.

"But…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I want to help you." She said as she kicked at the floor.

Klaus laughed out loud and held out his finger at her.

"Do not make me laugh, sweetheart." He said.

"I know you weren't like this before." She breathed out.

"I'd hate to break it to you; sweetheart, but you don't know me." He said.

"I may not know you, but I do know that there is a little part in that supposed stone cold heart that hides the real you."

"Listen, if this is some sort of Stockholm syndrome thing you're showing me, I'm not interested. I don't need your pity and I certainly don't need you feeling sorry me. "

"It's not Stockholm syndrome. I still hate you with a burning passion but beneath that all, I do think that you can be redeemed."

"Spoiler alert, love: I can't and won't be redeemed."

"Everybody is entitled to a second chance." She said.

"If you don't stop talking right now, I swear to god I will bind your mouth with duct tape."

"Fine," she gave up.

"Good." Klaus said before he walked back to the couch.

Caroline sat in her spot and wondered what it was that triggered Klaus to become so monstrous.

_Did he lose a loved one?_

_Did his family not love him?_

_Did he have any family?_

_Was he always like this?_

_Did he want to be saved?_

Caroline didn't know, but she would find out sooner or later.

Klaus sat on the couch and he was lost in thought. He remembered what changed him all those years ago.

* * *

_Three years ago:_

_Klaus sat in his office in New York City and he had his legs hitched on the desk. _

_Camille was going to come over to the office and they were going to order in some Lunch from their favorite sushi place._

_As Klaus waited for his girlfriend to show up, Elijah, his older brother called him._

_"Hello?" Klaus asked as he put the phone to his ear._

_"Niklaus, I was wondering how everything is going at the office." He said._

_"Of course you are… Come on, 'Lijah! You're on holiday and still you call to check up on work. Once you get back in two days, you can worry then."_

_"I can't help it. Paris is great but I feel empty without my job."_

_"Elijah, you haven't had a vacation in a long time. I don't understand why you're so hung up on this job. It's a good job. It's on Wall Street and the money that flows in is great, but you have to think about yourself for a while."_

_"Eh… I've seen the Eiffel Tower a handful of times. It still looks the same. Sure, there are more tourists, but other than that everything is unchanged."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes at this and said, "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah of course, what is it?" Elijah wondered._

_"When you get back to Big Apple, do you think you could accompany me to the jewelry store?"_

_"Jewelry store? Whatever for?" Elijah questioned._

_"I think I'm ready to propose to Camille."_

_"No way!" Elijah said excitedly._

_"Yes way! I love her, 'Lijah and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

_"Obviously, I'll accompany you the jewelry store, but you need to promise me something." Elijah said._

_"What?" Klaus wondered._

_"Promise me, that you won't go back on this. Marriage is an important step in one's life and I don't want you making a mistake."_

_"This isn't a mistake." Klaus said._

_Elijah furrowed his eyebrows as he sat in his suite and listened to his brother._

_"I love Camille and she loves me back. That's all that really matters."_

_"Among other things, but yes that is what really matters. Fine, when I get back in two days we'll go to the jewelry store."_

_"Alright, perfect. I should get going. Camille's coming up."_

_"No sex on my table!" He ordered._

_Klaus chuckled before he hung up on his older brother._

_When Klaus heard a knock on his door, he called for his girlfriend to come in. As Camille came in, she smiled at him and Klaus reciprocated the smile._

_He stood up and walked over to Camille and brought her in for a hug and a kiss on the lips._

_"How was work, love?" He asked her._

_"Perfect!" She smiled as she looped her arms around his neck._

_"Are you ready to order?" Klaus questioned as he removed his suit jacket._

_"I am, we're having sushi, right?"_

_"Yup!" He beamed at her._

_"Alright, awesome!" Camille smiled._

_Two days later, Klaus waited for Elijah on Fifth Avenue. He was worried, to say the least, but he had the perfect night planned for Camille. He would propose to her that coming Saturday in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He wanted to take her to Paris and propose to her on the roof of the Eiffel Tower, but he knew that Camille didn't like all of that luxury._

_Klaus owned a small cabin in the woods. He asked Camille to come with him to Virginia and she agreed._

_"Niklaus," Elijah greeted as he spotted his younger brother standing in the middle of Fifth Avenue._

_"Big brother! How was France?" Klaus questioned as he straightened out his tie. The younger Mikaelson always felt underdressed when he was near Elijah. Elijah was always seen in a suit. He never wore sweatpants or t-shirts; even at home he wore a fresh, crisp button down shirt and dress pants._

_"Perfect, are you ready to find your girl the perfect ring?"_

_"Ready as I'll ever be." He said as a small smile graced his lips._

_"Alright, come on now. We should start at Cartier and then we could go to Tiffany and Co." Elijah said as he motioned towards the Cartier store._

_As the two entered the store, they immediately walked over to the rings._

_Klaus looked amongst the rings but nothing seemed to catch his eyes._

_"How about that one?" Elijah asked as he pointed at a diamond ring that had a huge diamond in the middle and that's it._

_"It's not as extravagant as I want it to be." Klaus sighed._

_"Do you like anything?" Elijah asked._

_"No," he sighed._

_"It's okay, Niklaus. Don't give up yet. Let's go to Tiffany and Co."_

_Klaus nodded and followed Elijah out. Once they were in Tiffany and Co., Klaus' eyes widened when he spotted the perfect ring._

_"That one," He said as he pointed at it._

_"The one with the flower?" Elijah questioned._

_"Yeah, Cami loves flowers. That one's perfect."_

_"Are you sure? Perhaps, you should get a more traditional looking one. One that isn't shaped like a flower."_

_"Elijah, I'm telling you. This one is perfect."_

_"How about that one?" Elijah asked as he pointed at a huge diamond ring._

_"Yes. I think that one is better." Klaus said._

_"Good, are you ready to buy it?"_

_"Yeah," _

_Elijah nodded and they called one of the employee's over._

_"How can I help you?" The brunette asked._

_"Can we see that ring?" Elijah questioned._

_She nodded and gave it to them._

_"We'll take it." Klaus said._

_The brunette smiled at them and rang it up. A couple of minutes later, Klaus had the ring in his possession._

_"Good luck, Niklaus." Elijah said before he was called back to work._

_That coming Friday, Klaus sat in his loft with a smile on his lips. He had the ring in his hands and he was ready to propose to her on Saturday. _

_Klaus missed Camille and so he decided to call her. When she didn't answer, he left a message in hopes that she would return his call._

_Five hours later, he started to get worried and he called her again._

_This time, somebody answered it._

_"Took you long enough." The familiar deep manly voice said._

_"Marcel?" Klaus questioned. "Where's my girlfriend?"_

_"Right here," he said before he walked over to a crying Camille._

_"Nik," she sobbed._

_"Cami!? What the hell is going on!?"_

_"He—he took me." She cried._

_"And now she's dead." Marcel said as a gun went off._

* * *

Present:

Klaus was brought back from that horrific memory, when he heard a knock on the cabin door.

Klaus turned to Caroline with wide eyes and quickly jumped off of the couch. He took her hand and pulled her up, before he pushed her into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Caroline questioned.

"You heard the doorbell, did you not?" He asked.

"I did," Caroline nodded.

"Exactly." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who is it?" Caroline wondered and she actually hoped that it was just some lost hiker, looking for a phone.

The blonde wasn't done with figuring her captor out.

"Take your clothes off." He said as he hurriedly removed his jeans t-shirt.

"What? No!"

"Take off your clothes, Caroline. Say, it's a hiker… He'll be nosy and would want to know why we are in the middle of nowhere."

"So, I have to take my clothes off? That makes no sense."

"Sense or no sense, I don't care. You're going to come out when I cough. Is that understood?"

"Naked?" Caroline questioned.

"No, in my Henley." He answered, annoyed. He then threw the beige Henley in her direction and she caught it.

"What makes you think I won't just scream for help?" Caroline questioned.

"I figured you out, sweet Caroline. You don't let a subject rest unless you find out about it and judging by the fact that you know nothing about my past, I'm betting on you playing along and acting like a happy, little fiancée."

"And if this supposed hiker, knows me?"

"Well then, I'll kill him."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," he smirked evilly.

"Fine… This still won't work though"

"Do enlighten me." He urged her.

"I don't have a diamond ring on my ring finger." She stated as she showed him her bare ring finger.

"Not all engaged couples do." He said as the knocking on the door became more frequent.

"I know, but wealthy couples do."

"Why would the hiker think we're wealthy?" Klaus asked, confused.

"Maybe because we have a cabin in the middle of nowhere."

"UGH!" Klaus groaned annoyed as he walked over to his safe.

He put in the pin number and took out a red velvet box. He walked over to Caroline and popped the lid open. Inside, a glistening, huge diamond ring was there.

"So, you just happen to carry around a diamond ring?" She questioned, amused.

Klaus said nothing as he put it on her ring finger.

"Now that you're wearing an engagement ring, take your bloody clothes off and try and make yourself look more presentable."

"I don't have any make up and the humidity is killing my hair."

"So go into the bathroom and put your hair under the sink. I'm sure you know how you can fix that mess."

"Excuse you!" She cried out, irritated.

"GO!" He barked out.

"Fuck you," she spat before she removed her clothing and put on his Henley.

"Fuck me," he smirked as he eyed her breasts appreciatively. Her curves looked perfect in his Henley and he could feel his cock twitch but quickly shook the thought away. He had more important things to do as of late.

He then walked back to his safe and took out a gun.

"Why—why are you taking that?"

"If plan A doesn't work I might as well have plan B ready." He said before he left the bedroom.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she stomped into the bathroom and turned on the sink.

As Klaus walked over to the door, he put his gun on the floor and unlocked the door. His mouth formed into an 'o' when he saw who stood on the other side of the door.

"Long time, brother." The accented voice said.

"Kol," he breathed out.

"Did yah miss me?"

* * *

Thun! Thun! Thun!

How did Kol find Klaus and what is he up too?

I know a lot happened in this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it :) I really enjoyed writing it!

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I am back with a quick update! I know how this story is going to play out and I think there are going to be about 10-15 chapters depending on what I can come up with. I do know where I want it to end, so that's good.

Anyway, on to the fic!

* * *

"Long time, brother." The accented voice said.

"Kol," he breathed out.

"Did yah miss me?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Kol asked.

"How did you find me, Kol?" Klaus questioned.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to find your last remaining home." He shrugged and cocked his head to the side.

"I still have my loft in New York." He snapped.

"Actually, no... You don't." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Klaus wondered, confused.

"It's my loft now." Kol told his older brother.

"Why are you here, Kol?" He asked again as his hands balled into fists.

"I missed you." Kol said nonchalantly.

"No, you didn't. You didn't even come visit me when our father threw me into rehab." Klaus said as he accused his younger brother.

"He only sent you to rehab because of your drinking habits. You were an alcoholic, Nik."

"No I wasn't."

"So, tell me... What is your definition of an alcoholic? Drinking from the break or dawn until the sunset? That is what you did, Klaus. And then you got addicted to heroin."

"I didn't." He denied.

"Just because she died-" Kol began and couldn't continue because of the fist that connected with his jaw.

"Don't." Klaus said in a deadly serious voice.

Who died? Caroline wondered as she pressed her ear to the wall.

"You have to come to terms with her death. She isn't coming back." Kol told him as he massaged his jaw.

"I said don't. You don't have a right to bring her up! She's dead because of you!" Klaus shouted.

"Because of me? You must be delusional if you think I had anything to do with her death."

"I'm delusional? You're the one that didn't like her!"

"How does my opinion of her have anything to do with her death? I don't understand you, Nik! It's been three years! Three fucking years! Thirty six months! One hundred and fifty six weeks! Do I have to tell you how many minutes are in three years, because I swear to god I will as long as you get this through your thick and stubborn skull!"

Before Klaus could stop himself, he had the gun in hand and was pointing it towards Kol.

"So, you'll shoot me? Your own brother? I am your flesh and blood! That girl was nothing but a gold digger who acted all innocent to get inside your head."

"She wasn't a gold digger. She was innocent and she lost her life." Klaus said as his hands shook.

"Shoot me, you coward! I am here because I am trying to help and still you won't let me in. I'm your fucking brother, Nik!"

"No you aren't." He cried out.

"Yes I am." Kol said.

"I'll shoot you, Kol. I will if you don't get the fuck out of here." The broken man shouted.

"So, shoot me. Maybe when you kill me, you'll feel that relief. That relief you've been searching for since that stupid girl entered your life and ruined it in the process."

"This isn't an empty threat, Kol. I will. I swear it."

"Do it." Kol said softly.

When Klaus didn't pull the trigger Kol said, "DO IT!"

"No!" Caroline cried out as she finally showed her face.

Klaus turned to her when he heard her voice and he looked desperate. He didn't look like an all powerful kidnapper at that moment. He looked like a broken little boy that wanted to be set free.

"Klaus..." She began.

"I told you not to come out." He growled as he pointed the gun at her.

"Klaus, listen to me." Caroline urged him as she made her way closer to him.

"Don't." Klaus begged.

"Let me help you." Caroline pleaded with him.

"I don't need your help." He shook his head.

"I know you don't want to admit it that you're human inside, but let me help you. You need to relax."

"He killed her."

"Who did?" Caroline asked as she extended the hand that had the ring on it and lowered his gun.

"My former best friend. He killed my girlfriend. He killed her to get back at me." Klaus cried.

"Why did he want to get back at you?" Caroline asked once she had the gun in her possession.

Kol watched the whole exchange between his older brother and the unknown blonde with wide eyes.

"I stole her from him. She liked me more than she did him and he couldn't stand it."

"Are you sure this girl is gone?"

"Her body was never found, but he sent me her necklace. He sent it to me in the mail. It was her favorite necklace. Her grandmother gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday."

"If her body wasn't found, how do you know if she is really dead?"

"He killed her while on the phone with me. I heard the gun go off."

"And if they staged this whole thing?"

"She wouldn't do that to me. She loves- loved me." He said as he fell to the floor in a heap.  
Caroline fell down with him and threw the gun to the side.

"And if your brother is right? What if she was a gold digger? What if they planned this all?"

"She wouldn't that! Camille wouldn't do that!"

So, her name was Camille... Caroline said to herself.

"But, what if?"

Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes and he shook his head.

"She wouldn't do that. Why would she do that? If she didn't love me she could have just broken up with me, but she didn't."

"Klaus, I know you don't want to hear this, but what if you were set up?"

Klaus shook his head, "Cami wouldn't do that."

"I'm going to ask you one more question, okay?" Caroline told him.

He nodded like a lost puppy and waited for her to ask her question.

"Did you ever meet her family?"

Klaus nodded at first but then shook his head.

"No, I didn't." He said as reality began to set in for him.

"They were together for two years... You would think that she would have told her family about him, but she didn't."

Caroline nodded as she looked at Kol.

"She's alive." She mouthed to Kol.

"How do you know?" Kol questioned as he mouthed back to her.

"I just do." She replied with a subtle shrug.

"Hey, Klaus?" She said.

He looked up at her through hooded eyes and she smiled at him reassuringly.

"It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

"Everything will be okay." He repeated.

Caroline nodded and helped him stand.

"Why don't you go and take a nap?"

"Okay," he said, sounding exhausted. He was both mentally and physically exhausted because of those many sleepless nights.

If Caroline was to run now, he wouldn't catch her but something kept her feet firmly planted on the ground.

Maybe it was because of the fragile state that Klaus was in at the moment.

Once Caroline helped him into bed, she waited until she heard his even breathing.

Why was she worrying about him? He took her sister and then took her. The blonde didn't understand why she felt so bad for him. He deserved what came his way.

As she walked into the living room she looked towards Kol whose eyes were roaming over her upper body.

Caroline looked down at the Henley that she wore and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come in." She said as she motioned towards the couch. She didn't want him checking her out, but she did need to speak to him.

"Who are you?" Kol asked as he pointed at the diamond ring on her finger.

"Caroline." She answered.

"And you're my brother's fiancée?"

"No... It's complicated."

"How complicated?" Kol questioned as he realized that she wore the ring his brother brought for Camille.

"Why don't you take a wild guess?" She joked with a small smile on her lips.

"Don't tell me he kidnapped you and now you're forced to play his lost Camille."

"You got one part right..."

"I got the part right, where my brother is bloody insane, yeah?"

"No," Caroline giggled.

"So, he kidnapped you then?"

"It was more of a trade, but yeah... It started as a kidnapping." Caroline replied as she walked over to the refrigerator. She retrieved two bottles of beer and tossed him one.

"Why aren't you running for your life? I mean I'll help... If you have somebody you want to call I do have a phone."

"I don't know, but yeah, may I use your phone?"

"Sure, but on one condition." Kol said as he drank the contents in the beer bottle.

"What?" She asked before she popped the cap open.

"Don't call the cops." He pleaded.

"Why?" She wondered as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"He didn't mean to take you... My brother, he was a successful Wall Street tycoon a couple of years ago and he was happy until the death of the love of his life. After that, his life took a downwards spiral. He would drink nonstop and he would go out clubbing every day. He would spend his money for no reason and when he started using heroin, he completely lost it. He would always think that his mind was playing tricks on him and I'm sure it was, but he used to be completely normal. If the cops arrest him, he won't be able to handle it, Caroline. Just this once, show him the compassion that you would show somebody you cared for."

"That was deep." Was all she said.

"Yeah, don't get used to it... I'm the player amongst our family and I usually don't give a damn about anyone, but Nik is my brother and I love him even though he pulled a gun on me."

"Okay... I won't call the police, but I do need to call my family. They need to know I'm okay."

"Are you going to ask them to pick you up?"

"No, I'm going to tell them I'm okay but I can't come home yet."

"I don't understand why... You have a chance to run. Don't you want it?"

"Yes, but I want to help your brother. Camille is alive."

"How are you so sure? Klaus heard Marcel kill her."

"So, his name is Marcel?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, Marcel Gerard. Stuck up rich boy that became a successful entrepreneur because of his papa." Kol said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of backstabbing asshole, Marcel Gerard.

Caroline nodded and said, "I know that she is alive because there is no literal evidence against that. Did Klaus tell the NYPD about this supposed crime?"

"I don't think so... Right after he found out, he started drinking to numb his feelings. After that, he spent his life savings on clubs, girls, and unnecessary items. Now he has nothing."

"That's why he wanted the money..."

"Probably, yeah." Kol agreed before he handed her his cell phone.

"Thanks," she thanked him.

"Sure... I don't want them tracking my number, so try and call on private."

"Okay," she nodded as she took it from him thankfully.

Caroline looked down at the cell phone with nervousness.

Was this really happening?

As she dialed her home phone number, she gave Kol a small smile. On the third ring, Brianna answered.

"Hello?" She asked, hoarsely as if she was crying a couple of minutes ago.

"Bri?" Caroline questioned as her heart tugged at her chest because of her sister's sad voice.

"Care? Is that you?" Brianna questioned, not believing her ears.

"Yeah, how are you doing sweetheart?"

"I thought he- the guy... I thought he hurt you."

"He didn't. I'm fine." Caroline reassured her.

"Are you coming home?" Brianna asked hopefully.

"No... I have something I have to do, but I'll be home soon."

"Did he hurt you?" Brianna said, now asking her older sister and role model a question.

"No, he didn't. I'm okay... He even let me use his phone." She lied.

"Caroline, come home." Brianna begged.

"I will soon, Bri. I promise you. Are mom and dad home?"

"They're at the station."

"Oh... Is daddy doing okay?"

"Yes, we're taking care of him."

"Okay... Are you home alone?"

"Nope, Matt's at home with me but he's been cooped up in his room for the past couple of days."

"Oh..." Caroline said as her voice drifted off worriedly. "Do you think you could run up there and tell him that I'm on the phone?"

"I could try." She told her as she sat down on second stair.

"Thank you, Barbie." Caroline thanked her little sister, calling her by her nickname.

Caroline heard Brianna's footsteps as she ran up the stairs and knocked on Matt's door.

"Go away." Matt said from the inside.

"Caroline is on the phone, Matt!"

"I'm not in the mood for tricks, Bri!" Matt shouted from his bed. He was glad to have his youngest sister back, but he missed his twin sister and wasn't used to not seeing her for so long.

"I'm not trying to trick you. I swear, she is on the phone."

Matt stomped over to the door and pulled it open.

"Stop bothering me!" He cried out.

Brianna backed away and held the phone towards Matt, frightened.

"I'm not lying." She whispered.

The quarterback looked down at the phone and grabbed it from his sister.

"If this is some kind of joke, you better fucking hang up right now or else I'll fuck you up and that is not an empty threat."

"You'd fuck up your own sister?" Caroline quipped.

"Care?" Matt breathed out.

"Yah," Caroline said as a small smile graced her lips. "And watch your cursing in front of our little sister!" She scolded him.

"What the hell, Caroline? I thought you were gone for good." Matt said, ignoring her last statement.

"Yeah, I thought so to." She confessed.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you." He said as he pushed past his youngest sister and ran down the stairs. He grabbed his car keys and shook off his slippers.

"I'm not coming home, Matt." Caroline sighed.

"What?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Not yet, at least..."

"But why?"

"I have something that I need to do before I can come home."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If you're going to torture that son of a bitch let me join you... I'll gladly cut his balls off for what he did to our family." Matt told her. His fingers itched to punch that motherfucker.

"I'm not going to torture him, Matt." Caroline said as she shook her head. Kol chuckled as he heard what she said.

"If not that, then you're going to report him to the police, aren't you?"

"No." The blonde simply said.

"What? Caroline, don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous, Matt. I know what I'm doing and I need you to trust me."

"I don't understand why you're not calling the police. He ruined your life! He ruined our family's life! I know you try and find the best in people, but that guy doesn't have a best. He's a kidnapper and a life ruiner."  
"I know, and he will pay for what he did in time, but not yet."

"Where are you going, Care?" Matt asked tiredly.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"But Caroline-" he began.

"I know what I'm doing, Matt. I'll see you soon." She said before she hung up on him.

"All done?" Kol asked.

"All done," the blonde sighed.

"Good… So, if you don't mind my asking, what is your plan?"

"I don't even know yet." She admitted before she handed the phone back to him.

"Time will tell?"

"Time will tell," she agreed.

* * *

There you have it! I was going to make Kol dark, but then I came up with this idea so yeah, expect some flirting on both Kol's and Caroline's side and Klaus' jealousy. I hope to update once a week if I'm lucky enough!

Please Leave Feedback! Your reviews motivate me to write quicker and even though I didn't get many reviews in the last chapter I'm still posting this... I want to thank all of you that were with from the beginning and still are. I know my updates aren't very frequent but I hope to change that!

~Hana :)


End file.
